The Gate Keepers
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: This is an AU the me and Sayomi Night (over at AO3) are working on together. It takes place in the Amestrian universe where the manga and both animes combine. Read on to find out what Truth tries to change. Read on to find out what stays the same. Read on to find out what's just plain strange. Disclaimer; We DO NOT own any versions/character of FMA. Just our O.C.s
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gentle mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war,

We pray

Stay the swords, and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day

Gentle mother, strength of women,

Help our daughters,

Through this fray

Soothe the wrath, and tame the fury,

Teach us all a kinder way

Gentle mother, font of mercy,

Save our sons from war,

We pray

Stay the swords, and stay the arrows,

Let them know a better day

When a new life comes into the world it is suppose to cry, for the sudden cold it feels and the pain of life it did not expect. This new life did not cry, for there was little life left in this little one. Her creators were concerned and her life giver was even more so. The creators realized that they had gone wrong somewhere in their tests that is causing this little one to be paler than death and not be able to keep the necessary nutrients in her blood. This little one did not last longer than a day in our world of wonders and life.

Stricken with grief, the Creators were growing with worry for the life giver for they had little time to work, moving quickly they decided to cure her with another life to bring into the world. This little one lasted longer than her previous child, but that's only because the Creators were prepared this time. They had been able detect most of the complications before this little subject was brought forth, but alas half of her most vital organ was not growing properly due to their complicated testing. In hope to extend this one's life, they built the other half to her failing organs, not thinking or caring for the side effects or dangers that comes with the tinkering of something so delicate as a new life. This life lasted but a week in our world.

The life giver to these two precious and unfortunate lives couldn't handle the pressure of losing another child then took her own life before the Creators could force another small life upon her. Hidden in the shadows of the word where no man can look there was an entity that watched the effect that those two would of had on the world had they lived and decided to pull them into the realm it had access to. This entity, Truth, pulled these two small lives from amongst the masses of black bodies with wide and pleading eyes that were begging to be set free from a fate worse than death itself, finding them from the guiding lights within their small bodies.

When they were found, he forced them to grow to an age he found convenient, not a young and unfocused age where they cried over everything, but also not an old age where they wanted to put their needs above the mission he had for them. What took him minutes felt closer to years for these two innocent and naive lives, earning their trust and loyalty by showing them its' care and concern.

Truth then started to teach them of the ways of the world that he had planned on sending them to, teaching them how to fight and when to fight. Truth also taught them to care for each other and how to always be able to find one another when separated, but above all he taught them of these creatures that were to be the death of him and their creator in which they were to stop before it was too late for Truth itself.

"But," Started to younger life, always with the questions, "Wouldn't they be upset with us for killing their Father?" The older life made a motion with her head that suggested a rolling of eyes as Truth let out a sigh.

"That is why I am teaching you and your sister how to fight them, these creature will not be like the rest of the naive lives in that world." Truth told her for the four hundred and twenty ninth time. "If they are sooo different, then wouldn't they be like us?" The younger one retorted, the older one tensing at this new question with wonder for she was curious to the answer as well.

"They will be nothing like you!" Truth roared, the edges of their world growing black and shaking violently. Truth did not do this however, for a door appeared behind the two lives, the entity shooting up into a standing position shouting urgently at the two lives to get away from there. But it was too late, the door opened in between them and black clawed arms slithered out from the crack.

The larger the crack, the faster the arms moved and before the lives could react, the arms had a death grip on the older life. These things then started to pull her towards the door, the younger life being held back by a screaming Truth, the door shutting as the older life got closer. When she was inside the black mass, a hand reaching out in hope to be rescued from this unknown danger, the door was merely a crack, a final cry for help being heard from the older life.

"ANNABELLE!" The younger life cried as Truth finally let her go, her smaller body crashing into a now empty space where the door once stood.

"WHY! Why didn't you stop it?!" She screeched at Truth, her chest hurting and sparks came flying from her fingertips. "Calm down, I knew she was going to be taken, she needed to be taken for now her part to help change the future that this world faces has come, meaning he has started to move and thus so must we." The entity returned coldly. The emotional void in his voice caused this younger life to have electricity shoot from every pore, going every which way out of her white body.

Then another door appeared and Truth said nothing. This younger life glowered at the door and ran up to it, pounding and banging profusely until it too opened and the black claws sank into her form. The younger life turned to face Truth who had no expression to give the girl. No smile with it's teeth or line of a mouth. Truth simply sat down and said to the girl, "Do not disappoint me." The younger life frowned and looked forward as more claws snaked around her body and dragged her through the black mass and spit her out of a hole of light at the end.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was late at night when the alert came through for the Fullmetal Alchemist and I. I had just gotten back with our tickets for Liore when Edward ran up to me with the news. "Hey! Annabelle! We have to go catch some escaped prisoner." I blinked at him in surprise as the announcement settled in.

"DAMN IT! Does that mean we are under Mustang's orders?" I asked as I walked backwards briskly with the Elric brothers. "Yeah, unfortunately and I don't think he will be letting us leave anytime soon." Edward said as I turned around and we jumped to the fire escape to access the roof for a better view.

"Aw man! We just got our tickets to Liore to! Do you think he will ever let us leave?" Al cried as we walked over to the edge of the building. "He has too eventually, I mean it's not like there's a crazed maniac on the loose in central." Ed returned, raising his hands in a nonchalant shrug. "Let's just get this over with so that we can get out of here. I can't stand being here for extended amounts of time." I commented.' _Something is not right here,_ _but_ _I cannot be distracted right now_ ' I thought running toward the sounding whistles.

' _Sheesh, what a bossy bush.'_ Ed thought as he took after me and Al following was shouting and soon a transmutation flash was seen at eleven o'clock from where we were running towards. "You have got to be KIDDING ME!" I shouted at top of my lungs. We really picked up the pace when I heard a gunshot.

Ed paused to create a lance from the roof we just landed on and gave it a hurl to the left of us. "What the hell Ed?" I asked in alarm. "I saw more transmutation flashes from over there!" He returned as he took off running that way and jumping down to the ground. ' _Sometimes I wish I could_ _put_ _a leash on him and just be done with it'_ I thought with disdain.

"What a nasty thing to do." I heard Edward say as he approached The Freezing Alchemist.

"You of all people should know that great deeds come with great sacrifices! Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?"" The older alchemist returned.

"Yes that is true, but also it has a limit that you CANNOT PASS. There are limits for humans and one must follow them even if you are not completely using this countries alchemy." I stated as I started my transmutation. ' _Does he even realize what he is doing? He is going to kill himself if this continues.'_ I questioned.

"It doesn't justify MURDER!" Ed shouted. Clapping his hands he grabbed a hold of his lance and pulled it from the ground, allowing it to change into a spiked bludgeon. "No transmutation circle?" The Freezing Alchemist whispered in awe. "Don't be too impressed just yet pops!" I yelled at him as Ed charged him, distracting him for only a second as Alphonse tried to attack him from behind. ' _He hasn't noticed it yet has he?_ ' I thought with humor.

Al tried to swipe at him as I finished my circle and the old man was bent over backwards dodging him and Ed distracted him from me by trying to attack him with his bludgeon. When he blocked the spiky metal bat with his spiky metal bracers I saw my opportunity to strike. Closing my eyes I forced my alchemy into the small cut on my hand and formed my katana. Opening my eyes I saw him grab onto Edwards left wrist. ' _Oh, shit!'_ I thought as I acted quickly. Slashing at his arm a bit of the solid blood splashed on him acting as a barrier between his alchemy and Ed's arm. ' _I got you now, you piece of shit.'_ I thought with a smirk planted on my face.

"Thanks for the save!" Edward said as he jumped backwards to me and Al got flipped over the alchemist's body while trying to attack him while being distracted by my save. "Next time I will let you get yourself out of it you Pipsqueak" I shouted as I rushed forward.

"What?! Any water in you should have boiled!" He exclaimed, moving to dodge me as the blood on his wound started to stea,.

"If it's an consolation, you did ruin my coat." Was Ed's smart ass reply, before turning his anger on me, "And who are you calling so short that he's smaller than an anemia?!" He shouted in rage. "Well you said it. And how many times have I saved your ass in the past week, hmmm?" I retorted with amusement.

"Shut it Scar." Ed muttered in hope that I didn't hear him.

"You are sooooo going to pay for that one once we solve Mustang's problem you hear me Ed." I state with venom dripping from my words.

' _I am so fucked when this is over'_ Ed thought.

"An automail arm, a young gifted alchemist and he doesn't use transmutation circles, and a girl covered in scars who uses blood for her bace source of her alchemy. You two are The Fullmetal and The Bloodshot Alchemists!" He shouted while pointing at us.

"Congratulations for finally figuring it out you piece of shit." I sarcastically stated with a smirk planted on my face.

"So it's not you?" He asked while pointing to Alphonse.

"Oh, uh, no I'm his younger brother." Al politely answered, already annoying Ed. "But he's a runt…"

"hahahaha, that is hilarious…..I think I am going to fall over." I replied as I laughed eventually falling over holding my stomach.

"Oh yeah?! Can a RUNT do this?" Ed screamed while slamming his hands together and throwing them on the ground, trapping The Freezing Alchemist in a Jenga of, stone smooshing his face. "I've heard the stories but I never thought The Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little kid?" He continued into his grave.

"Don't call me little!" Ed screeched and used his alchemy on the wall beside him to have a giant hand shoot out and, essentially, bitch slap him to the other end of the alleyway. "You know brother, I don't think he was talking about your height just now." Al commented, his voice sounding so innocent. "Well even if he wasn't he still pissed me off!" Ed shouted.

This only made me laugh so hard, to the point that I started crying. " This is too commical. Talk about free entertainment." I commented. Finally calming down, "I could have told you how this was going to end, so why don't you be good and shut your mouth." I commanded forcing his mouth to be sewn shut with my blood alchemy. ' _He still hasn't noticed has he? This is too funny. I cannot wait to see his face'_ I amused to myself.

At this point five police officers arrived on the scene, or were here the entire time and just waited for us to slow the old man down, and put The Freezing Alchemist in handcuffs and started to take him away. "Ed, go put the alley back together before I punish you now." I ordered him as I contemplated how I was going to punish him for the Scar comment. I must have sounded scary because Edward got right to work without complaint.

"So you're the one we've been hearing stories about lately, The Fullmetal Alchemist!" One of the officers addressed Alphonse, "You're as good as they say! Thanks for the help."

"Um, you're welcome, but I'm really not the one you should be thanking." Al politely corrected.

" me laugh every time. Hehe." I mused. Only when Edward walked out with a new coat did I realized what he was really doing. "Edward." I called out in my sweetest voice. Ed stopped in his tracks and quickly spun to face Al and very stiffly said, "Come on Al, we have a train to catch."

"Ed, come here NOW or you will face my wrath and trust me you will not enjoy what I have planned this time." I commanded with my innocent voice that was laced with venom. "Yes Annabelle, how may I serve you?" Ed replied with urgency. "GO FIX THE FUCKING ALLEY NOW!" I yelled in his face. "Yes Ma'am!" Ed sassed me. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE YOU FUCKING PIPSQUEAK!" I screamed in reply.

Ed didn't even have a reply as he saw the blood beneath my skin start to move freely, he just simply turned around, clapped and turned back to me at attention with a salute. "Was there anything else that I can do for you, your Royal Highness?" He asked stiffly as Alphonse brought me a cup of tea, from nowhere might I add. "Now was that so hard? Next stop Liore or do you want to stay and play house with Mustang?" I commented again with amusement in my eyes at how quickly he responded. ' _I have them trained so well'_ I thought.

It was then that we heard the sound of a body falling, and it was too late when we realized what was happening. McDougal must have had another transmutation circle somewhere on his body and fallen into a puddle of water. Instantly the alley was flooded with a sickening scented steam, with a small hint of the blood I used to seal his mouth in it. "Brother, Annabelle, he's gone!" Al stated in alarm.

I looked up to see the guards all pressed to the alley walls, some even knocked over, with no McDougal to be seen. "Dammit! Now he's really pissed me off!" Ed screamed. "Interesting. I do love a good chase. I have already took precautions for this if it were to happen so don't worry your heads off too much." I commented confidently.

"Fullmetal, and Bloodshot Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang wants you to report back." Relayed an approaching officer. "Great, just what I needed right now." I muttered as doom and gloom loomed over head. "I so don't want to hear his annoying voice right now." Ed whined louder than I as we started walking.

"Come on guys, he can't be that bad. I mean, we did capture him." Al told us in an attempt to lighten the mood. "There's no use Al, Colonel Loudmouth is going to rip me a new one anyways." I sighed with a small smile to him. ' _You know, he would be a good match for Erinn, I wonder how she's doing anyways.'_ I thought as I put my hands behind my head and headed for central command, trying to keep Mustang's voice out of my head for as long as possible.

I must have ignored what was going on around me for the next thing I realized was Mustang's voice addressing us, "So, you two underestimated your opponent again, huh?" He asked. ' _Not really. I just wanted to have some fun and he looked like he could provide some highly entertaining entertainment._ ' I thought sarcastically.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Ed asked annoyed.

"You would know that if you paid attention during the briefing, like I told you too, but nooo. You HAD to go charging right in there-" "Yeah, yeah I get it! Sorry okay? Whatever!" Ed interrupted before I could. I smacked him in the back of the head for the comment. He looked at me questioningly and I merely shook my head. Mustang scoffed and softened his expression at the childness nature of Ed's attitude, and the fact that he's right and he knows it. "Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." Mustang lightly scolded. "You as well Bloodshot, I expected more from someone like you." Mustang added. I chuckled at the thought of Ed listening to his superiors. ' _I would love to see that._ ' I thought at the remark. "I listen to you as well as the stars fall out of the sky. I only listen to superiors when I have to and nothing you say is going to change that. You so do NOT command me to do anything." I retorted with anger.

Mustang then got a dark look on his face as Riza glared at me. "When you took your State Alchemist Exam, you signed your life over to the military, you gave the consent to take orders and give them as directed and needed. So you do take orders from me, and you do as I tell you when I tell you. That is how the military works. But right now we have a bigger problem then your insubordination." He ranted, actually standing up to tower over me. ' _Watch it Mustang I am not your enemy here and the sooner you realize this the more you will understand that I do in fact take orders just not from you'_ My thoughts taking a dark turn as my anger intensified.

"So who are we facing anyways?" Alphonse asked in hope to get back on topic and not further the fight that could possibly destroy all of central. ' _Smart move Al smart move'_ I thought calming down slightly.

"His name is Isaac McDougal, back in the day he was known as Isaac the Freezer. He's a former State Alchemist." Mustang barked, standing and moving over to face the window. "Former?" Ed asked in surprise.

"That's right, he served in the Ishvalan war. During that time, he had given no signs that he had turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned and went into hiding, he's been working with the anti-establishment ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority. Whether it's dead or alive, that's up to him." Mustang explained. ' _What? Did he notice what is wrong with this countries alchemy or is it something else?'_ I had to wonder at that.

"No way, I'm not killing anyone for you." Ed said softly but with a steadfastness that almost made me proud. ' _You won't have to Ed, I will if it comes down to it.'_ I thought grimly but showing no emotion. "And that's your choice, your orders are simply to help us contain him. That's all." Mustang told him, also recognizing the seriousness that Ed held.

Then with a smirk Mustang's mood shifted dramatically.

"Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?" He asked out of nowhere! Ed and Al both reacted accordingly and Ed shouted, "Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" But before he could continue the door was busted open and an overly cheerful man that we all knew and loved yet wanted to kill at the same time greeted us and walked in.

"Roy! How goes? I heard they let you in charge of catching The Freezer huh? One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey it could be your way to that promotion to Central! Huh? Say! My timing was perfect! You two are the Elric brother's right? Wow! It's an honour to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever! You're a legend around here. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, a pleasure!" Said the bubbly man in what seemed one breath as he nearly shook Alphonse's arms off. ' _Great the other annoying pest shows who's what next Armstrong?'_ I thought.

"Um, you want Edward, I'm actually his younger brother Alphonse." Al corrected for the third time tonight. ' _I will never get tired of this…..hehe I wonder how he will react?'_ I pondered trying not to laugh.

The man let go of Al like he was a spider and held his hands up in defence addressing Ed. "He's the Fullmetal? I never thought he'd be-" "Hughes," Mustang interrupted him before chaos ensued. "Yeah?" The man replied. "What are you doing here? Go home." Mustang tried to order.

"Actually, I'm here on official business." Hughes returned before facing myself and the Elrics once more. "And what business would that be harassing us?" I questioned as he had yet to acknowledge my presence in the room. "Nope! You, Elrics, I understand that you two don't have a place to stay, which means that you will have to come with me, of course Annabelle that means you are also welcomed to come over." He was very serious for once which could only lead to one thing. Hughes then reached into his breast pocket and quickly whipped something out.

The boys panicked but I knew what was happening, he settled the object to where we could all easily that it was a photograph with a woman holding a small girl. "My wife, Elisia and I would love to have you!" He cooed.

"So you are harassing us." I accused. "No I'm no-" Hughes started "but alas I will pass none the less." I interrupted. "Ed and Al you go, it will be a good experience for you." I stated while walking toward Mustang. Leaning over so that only he and Riza could hear "and Mustang if you ever try that again you will understand why I am given so much freedom within the state. Why you don't piss me off, and why you have yet to win in a duel against me. Don't forget that I never took the exam like you and Ed. It was not my choice to be a state alchemist." I retorted back toward his earlier statement. They paled considerably at the statement. I smirked at the man, turned and walked out of the room knowing that my threat was heard and understood.

Ed and Al taking off after me only to see that I had already activated my alchemy. Closing my eyes I concentrate and turn my focus to my blood so that I may find what blood is left still lingering on the man. It responded to my call and it sang to me, leading me to where I knew McDougal was located.

"Hey where are you going?" Ed Shouted taking off after me.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Al complained. I stopped and turned around " You are not to follow me…...for now at least. Go back, and stay with Hughes, also get some rest." I ordered them. Turning around I leap to the nearest roof and take off, this time without Ed and Al following me. Running across the rooftops I barely even flinched when crossing a five foot wide gap landing as though it was only a foot wide.

"How in the hell does she do that? It's like she's possessed." Ed commented as I took off making it look easy. "Ed you should know how she is by now. I mean we have spent three years with her and that is not really new." Al replied. "Ya ya I know, but still, how does she do it? Yah know." Ed said trying to understand. "Let's go I don't want to piss her off anymore than what the Colonel did." Al reasoned.

I followed the siren's song to McDougal, and it led me to Central's main jailhouse. ' _What in the world is he doing here?'_ I thought while looking for a ledge close to where he was so that I may listen to what he is saying. ' _Is that the Crimson Alchemist? What would he want with him? This could be interesting.'_ While pondering what McDougal was doing and what his interest in the Crimson Alchemist would be, I find that most of the guards are frozen. ' _I will have to help them later.'_ I thought with little to no sympathy.

That's when I heard McDougal ask Kimbley for help in an uprising. I tensed at the thought that he might accept that offer in an attempt to be free from prison and destroy things, until I heard him laugh. "Hands down, that has to be the funniest joke I've heard in a long, long time." Was Kimbley's answer. "The Freezing Alchemist wants ME to come play hais sidekick? Well, as fun as that sounds I work alone. I always have." He continued, still unaware of my presence. ' _Well thank fuck for that. It would be a real problem if they decided to work together.'_ I thought with relief.

"Kimbley, if we work together we can bring down Bradley and his god forsaken military. You saw the horrors that took place in Ishval. You were there dammit! You know the things that Bradley ordered us to do, the kind of man that he really is! That;s why you killed all those officers isn't it? To send him a message?" McDougal asked in surprise, he must have thought that he had an ally in The Crimson Alchemist. ' _To bad for you McDougal, he probably did it because he could.'_ Amusement lacing my thoughts.

Kimbley then cracked up laughing for a little while. "You've got me all wrong, my motives aren't so sophisticated as revenge or honour, or any of that." Kimbley correct, pausing for a breath. "The reason that I killed all of those men, was because I could. It's that simple." He finished.

"That's too bad Kimbley, that's really too bad." McDougal told him as I heard him walk away and close the metal door separating the Alchemist from the rest of the world. "Keep up the good work." He added as he smacked the guard he froze, knocking him over and causing him to shatter.

I walk out from where I am hiding and look down at the gard ' _Damn now I can't help him. Oh well not my problem_.' I thought walking toward the door. "Who goes there? Is that you again McDougal?" Kimbley asks when he hears the door open. "Nope why don't you try again Crimson Alchemist." I respond. "OH SHIT, WHY ARE YOU HERE BLOODSHOT ALCHEMIST?" He screams. "Now, now, there is no reason for that so why don't you SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I retorted as my blood alchemy started to react. He clamped his mouth shut knowing that I could in fact make him do so, permanently.

"Was that so hard? I must say that it was smart of you to not accept his offer and leave this hell hole, though it must have been tempting." I spoke. "If you had I would have killed you before you could even leave the room" as I continued to speak he grew paler and paler. As I turned to leave he spoke "I hope you know what you are doing. I may be in here for now, but when I get out I will kill you." He claimed. "Love to see you try you crazy fuck." I smirked and then left. ' _I wonder how the brothers are doing? I know how Hughes and his family can be. They are so going to hate me in the morning. Oh well._ ' I thought walking back to Mustang's office. I may not be here by choice, but I have a bad feeling that if we don't find McDougal and quick, a lot of innocent people are going to lose their lives. ' _Erinn would kill me if I let that happen.'_ I thought. I realized, after the fifth guard that I passed, that I have been leaving these people here frozen…' _oops guess I do need to help them or I will have more paperwork than I would like to fill out.'_ I thought turning to the closest guard slowly warming their blood so that I don't kill them.

After helping all the guards I walk towards where Mustang was waiting knowing that I would have information for him. "You know, I really hate that you can't do any of this kind of work without my help. That is just pathetic." I spoke as I neared him. "What the hell are you talking about now?" Mustang asked me, his annoyance not well masked but was not loud either. "I am talking about how I know something that you don't." I replied in a sing along type of voice. "Hehe...McDougal broke into Central Prison and had hoped to get the help of the Crimson Alchemist." I spoke as a matter of fact.

"What the hell are you saying Bloodshot?" Mustang asked, shooting up from his desk as Hawkeye gasped in shock. "Yah ya see I kinda followed him and wound up at the prison. He spoke to Kimbley, but left with an unwanted answer." I said sitting down and laying my head back. " He also kinda froze most of the guards, but no worries I fixed that for you." I looked up smug.

"Well, at least you did that without being asked." Riza muttered.

"You said, he got an unwanted answer, Kimbley turned him down? Do you happen to know where he went?" Mustang asked, his alert calming down minimally.

"Unfortunately no I do not know. Though I doubt he will leave the city, he seemed to have a great vendetta against Bradley for what happened in Ishval." I replied. Standing up I turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Mustang asked, as Riza wrote down what I just said. "The paperwork is your responsibility Mustang, not mine, I'm going to try to get a few hours of sleep before chasing him down again, because unlike you I do work outside of the office." I told him as carefree and teasingly as I could manage.

*TIME SKIP*

"We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into Central Prison last he's up too he's growing bold, that means our time is short." Mustang's voice filtered in through my groggy haze of sleep depravity, "Close off all roads and search every square inch of the city. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order from the Fuehrer himself!" Mustang then threw on his coat and headed for the open doors all dramatically. "But if I find him first, he's mine." With that the gloves were on and he was actually outside the building!

"Someone call a medic!" An officer yelled as Ed, AL and I approached the scene where a different officer was found cooked and on the side of the building.' _That is slightly disgusting,but I can use his blood for later.'_ I thought as I walked up to collect some samples. "Report to Headquarters! Five men dead!" Another police officer shouted as he ran past us. "How awful." Al whispered at the sight and news.

"It looks like a steam explosion. Raise the temperature of the water fast enough and it expands with the force of a bomb blast, and the human body is 70 percent water." Ed clarified. "Come on, let's hurry and find him before he hurts, or kills anyone else." I said as I walked down the sidewalk and away from the scene before us. When we reached the corner of the street I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard.

' _I know it's been a few hours since my blood should have worn out but maybe there could be a residue left within him still.'_ I thought as I listened for the slightest note of recognition from my blood. Then there was a very faint high pitched tune coming from the right of me, and I knew it was my blood giving me the way to McDougal! I took off running and I could tell that the guys knew what I was doing cause they followed without question.

Running through the alleyways I hear something that is amiss, something other than my blood's call. I stop and listen closer, it was alchemy. "Look over there." Ed Screamed trying to get my attention. McDougal was knelt down in the alley to our right drawing what looked like a transmutation circle. Just as he finished and before we could do or say anything he is forced away by alchemy that I know too well. He was forced into fighting Armstrong. ' _Well great there goes my day. I was hoping to get through Central without seeing him_.' I thought with a grimace.

"Let's not move in yet, we don't want to get caught in the cross hairs of this fight." I ordered to the Elrics. They moved back and hid in an alleyway not far from the one they were I say that I moved quickly so that I might possibly get some more blood on McDougal just in case if we lose him again. I succeed, jumping out of the way and back into hiding by Ed and Al I hear McDougal address Armstrong. "Shut it! You know, I've always wanted to chop that ego down to size!"

McDougal then sent a blade of water to slice the spikes that the Major and sent from the wall in hopes to attack him. "Except you'll need much more than water to quench my fists!" The Major returned as he faced the next blade of water head on, only blocking it by causing a steam wall to rise up from the impacts of his head shaped cannon balls. When the steam cleared however, the Freezing Alchemist was gone. ' _The damn bastard escaped!'_ I thought as the steam cleared, Major Armstrong commanding us to follow him in tracking McDougal down.

"Let me lead Major Armstrong, I can follow him faster than you can." I yelled as I ran ahead jumping on to the nearest roof swiftly losing both the Elrics and Armstrong. ' _Good now I can concentrate without having to explain anything. Erinn please don't be mad for what I am about to do.'_ I pleaded as I swiftly caught up to McDougal. I chase him around the city until he runs into Mustang.

"It's been a long time Freezer" Mustang comments.

"Well Roy Mustang, huh, so the Flame alchemist came out to play." McDougal stated.

"You can make this easy on the both of us. I would rather not fight an old war buddy." Mustang replied.

"Huh, war buddy, please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval, only military BASTARDS WITH THEIR DAMN DOGS." McDougal responded agitated and before Mustang had a chance to activate his alchemy I spoke to Dougal.

"What is it that you saw that makes you turn your back on your home. Why must you KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE?" I asked just before attacking him and knocking him off the ledge, with him taking me along. Landing below in the sewers I realize that one of his legs is now broken. Moving quickly I activate my alchemy rendering him immobile. This time I don't give him a chance, for I have him trapped within his own physical body. ' _The power for blood alchemy, never underestimate it.'_ I thought with victory.

"Now answer my question. Here no one, but me will hear your answer." I spoke softly. He simply looked away from me. Sigh ' _why can't we do this the easy way?'_ I ponder.

"What we were forced to do in Ishval was beyond human, it was savage. There is something wrong with this country and it is because of Bradley that it is happening." He replied.

"I know, but that does not make it right what it is that you are doing." I retorted.

"How can you say that you yourself are a state alchemist! Eventually you will have to do the same things we did!" He screamed back.

"NOT BY CHOICE!" I screamed. "Unlike everyone else who became a state alchemist, I never had a choice. The military found me and realized that my alchemy was one of a kind so they decided to keep an eye on me. I did not choose this life. You did." I calmly stated back as I activated my alchemy one last time taking McDougal's life.

I could feel the blood strangling his windpipe shut, and suffocating his heart as the valves shut for good. ' _Told you Ed that I would be the one to take his life._ ' I thought grimly, tears running down my face. ' _Erinn, would you be happy in this kind of world. Where we must kill to survive? Please be safe my little sister.'_ With that last thought I jumped out of the sewers and left to find Mustang. Leaving the body behind to make the final report on McDougal.

"He's dead Mustang, so don't bother me anymore right now. Send word to the Elrics that they are to be ready to head to Liore in the morning. No questions." I barked as I wiped my face clean of McDougal's blood.

"Why did you interfere, I had him you know." Mustang replied in a slightly upset mood.

"What would you have done if he had broke the WATER main that he was standing on, hummm? You know fire and water do not mix well or were you planning on becoming useless?" I questioned back amusement lacing my voice.

"..." Silence was his reply.

"Didn't think so. Now if you will excuse me I want to get some sleep. All the information is in the report I just handed you." As I was walking out I turned slightly " Oh and you can take the credit on this one. I don't need Ed and Al knowing that I can, and will, kill without a second thought. They are far too innocent in this whole mess anyways. I figure that it is the least you can do for me after all I did sort out YOUR mess." I then left without waiting for his reply.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

Chapter Two

It was the morning after I had finished the mission for Mustang and I knew the Elric brothers were just about to wake up. I was able to trade in the tickets from yesterday morning for one this morning but it was an extra early train, which meant that getting up and ready was more of a pain than it should have been. I rolled out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom in the hotel room and started with my morning routine. I was just finishing up with brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at my door.

I spat in the sink and wiped my face when the second knock came and jogged over to answer the annoying shithead at my door. Lo-and-behold! It's Mustang. "What do you want?" I growled at him.

"I want you to keep a sharp on the Elric brothers on this trip to Liore. I know that they have their strongest lead there, but I don't want them to do anything so stupid that I have more paperwork. Is that clear?" He ordered in an equally tired voice.

"Yeah, whatever, now go back to bed before I kick your sorry ass into it." I growled as my groggy mind started to clear more.

"Just one more thing." Mustang said, holding up a wrapped bag. It was so random that I had to blink to make sure that he was actually holding it. "What's this?" I asked as I awkwardly took the present, untying the bow from the gathering.

"I thought this might help you with your next adventure with the kids, in case they get out of hand." Mustang said as I unwrapped an empty spray bottle. I kind of stared at it as his words sunk into my now more awake mind. Then I gave him the most annoyed look imaginable and slammed the door in his face. I could hear is laughter through the door and it took everything in me not to slam the door on him and into the wall.

I tossed the stupid gift onto the bed and finished getting ready for the day ahead, mostly just packing, the plastic nuance going straight to the bottom of my bag. I was done with packing and turned my attention to my clothes, the entire time I've been in athletic shorts and a bra, I stripped of my shorts and shoved those in my bag and pulled on my gray shorts with green beaded belt with an open skirt that hung throughout of the same fabric.

Next I focused on my gray mid-drift shirt with padding and lining in the bust area, slipping that over my bra and securing the attached neck piece with dark blue crossing straps over my chest, the shoulder straps snug in their place, the dark blue straps below the shirt covered very little over my flat stomach. I then grabbed my gloves and the bicep pieces that went on first and helped secured the gloves in place, the gloves the same gray and the securing bands are the same gray and dark blue as well, reaching just past my elbows, I then grabbed my thigh high gray and blue striped socks and knee high black boots.

As I was adjusting my boots when I received yet another knock on my door. "It's open!" I called, turning to grab my bag. "Hey are you ready yet Annabelle?" Edward asked once he opened my door all the way. "Yup! Come on or we're going to be late." I told as I stepped past him into the hallway.

"Good morning Anna." Alphonse greeted me sweetly. "Morning kid." I returned lightly as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I have your morning tea." Al added as he stepped just ahead of me to hold out the to go cup. "Thank you." I said with a small smile, taking it in my free hand and walking down the stairs to the lobby.

"Ah, Miss Annabelle! The car arrived for you just a moment ago." The doorman told me as we approached. "Good, thank you for all that you've done, I'm sure this won't be the last time you see me." I told him, enjoying the slight withering look on his face at my promise of return. He then opened the door for us with a fake smile and wished us well, the car driver instantly there and taking my bag for me, completely ignoring the Elric brothers.

"When will you ever get them to treat us like they treat you?" Edward asked annoyed at having to handle his own luggage.

"When you've earned it." I told him as I sat up front with the driver and he took off, with great haste, to the train station, arriving ten minutes before our train was due to depart. "Thank you Warren, excellent driving as ever." I complimented him as he handed me my bag, a light blush to his cheeks at my words. "Well boys, let's get going." I ordered as I walked into the Central Train Station. Alphonse then came up to me and took my bag for me, and I finished off the tea before boarding the train.

I found an empty section of the train with decently padded seating and sat down, Alphonse sitting across from me after putting my luggage above us, and Edward daring to sit beside me. "How long is the ride going to be?" Al asked innocently."It is going to be a while. I believe it to be about a day, day in a half." I spoke looking out the window. "Might as well settle down boys for a long ride." I spoke softly slowly drifting back to sleep. "Rest well Anna." I heard from Al before letting darkness claim me.

Waking only hours later I hear the brothers speaking. "Brother, the stories about this priest in Liore, do you think they are true?" I heard Al ask. "The ones about his miracles? They say he can transmute gold out of thin air right? Could be a slight of hand, a cheap trick like that." Ed responded. "But what if it's not?" Al questioned. "Right if it's not then I spose that leaves the real thing, huh?" Ed spoke quietly as though trying not to wake me, but as I am already awake "What are you whispering about?" I ask in amusement seeing them jump. 'I love scaring them.' I thought watching their reactions.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ed replied with a snarky tone. "ED! That's not nice" Al scolded back. "Sometimes I wonder who is older you or me." Al sighed.

"Don't take that tone with me BOY don't forget you were only able to come as long as I decided to tag along. I can easily change that." I retorted no longer amused. "Now answer my question why are you so interested in some rumours about a priest in Liore?" I demanded. Looking ashamed Ed looked away so I turned my attention to Al who seemed like he wanted to melt into the seat.

"Okay then don't answer let me guess. From what I heard you speaking about you are after a little legend that you believe exists. Hmmmmmm, something along the lines of the Philosopher's Stone?" I questioned back watching their reactions turn to ones of pure horror. "Seems I was correct. Mustang was right to have me come with you. Kids. you two are nothing, but children playing an adults game and losing." I ranted. "Why in the world are you two looking for something that is shrouded in so much mystery? Is it for your arm? Your body, or are you after the knowledge and power that comes with it?" I questioned with all seriousness.

"We want what was taken from us. We want our body's back." Ed retorted. I looked at him and shook my head. 'What was once lost due to your ignorance will never be returned. You must first look past what has happened and look at what is to come.' I though sadly though it did not show on my face. "It is a fool's errand, but I will amuse you on your little quest to restore yourselves. However, I must warn you it is a dark path that you seek do not regret it when you learn more about what you seek." I spoke almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean about that? Of course we will not regret our decisions." Ed spoke with all assurances. ' _I am afraid that you will in the end regret this chase you stupid boy.'_ I thought grimly. "So be it then." I said closing my eyes.

*TIME SKIP*

"ANNABELLE WAKE UP!" Ed screamed. Opening my eyes I come to realize that we have arrived. "What the….did I sleep the entire way?" I questioned quite startled. "Yes. Here some tea. I know how you are if you don't have any when you wake up." Al responded handing me a nice steaming hot cup of Winterberry tea. "Thanks Alphonse that really hits the spot." I spoke while sipping at the glass. "I think we were on the wrong train this doesn't look like Liore." Ed spoke with irritation. "Nope we were on the correct one. It is another 30 minutes by car until we reach the town." I responded. "Oh" was all I received back. "Come on boys let us go find a ride into town." I said standing up and grabbing my bag.

30 Minutes Later

We arrive in Liore and find some place to eat as Ed and I are hungry. Waiting for our food we hear the radio, "God's' children who live upon this land pray in faith and they shall be saved. Those who have lost their way the sun god Lito shall shine…." "So what are you people, like street performers or something?" The shopkeeper asked. I choked on my food while Ed decided to take a shower in his juice. "Seriously do we look like street performers to you?" Ed asked in retaliation. "Well why yah." He responded. I just sat there and stared…"really. Now I may agree that my companions look like they would be street performers, but do you really think that I am one?" I ask with doubt written all over my face. "No ma'am. You look more like you are here with a purpose. Kinda scary really." The shopkeeper confessed. ' _Hmmm, how true that is.'_ I mused to myself.

"Come on Al, Annabelle let's go." Ed spoke in a depressed manner. Al moving to stand hits the ledge of the shop and knocks down the radio. I remain seated "Smooth move Al." I say trying not to laugh, well not too hard that is. "Sorry accident. We'll fix it." Ed spoke. "How's that? It's smashed to hell?" The shopkeeper asked "Watch and learn gramps." Ed responded while Al drew a transmutation circle on the ground by the broken radio.

"There see, how's that?" Ed asked looking smug.

"Amazing it's a miracle, you have been touched by the sun god, just like Father Cornello" The shopkeeper responded drawing attention of the surrounding citizens.

"Touched by who now?" Ed asked looking confused.

"That's no miracle, it's alchemy." Al clarified.

"Ooooh, so you two are alchemists then, yah I have heard of them." One of the other citizens said.

"Well maybe you have heard of us, we're the Elric Brothers." Ed said kinda forgetting I was sitting right there listening to him speak. Once again my temper was beginning to flair until Al saw and asked the shopkeeper for a glass of tea. The shopkeeper complied and gave him the tea, while Ed was boasting about how awesome he was Al gave me the tea in hopes that it would calm me down. "Thanks Al." I smiled at him the looked over at Ed. "Ed." I said in a sweet voice that scared all the onlookers, but Ed didn't hear me. Taking a deep breath "EDWARD!" I yell.

"Yes, Annabelle?" He turned and asked knowing that I was not happy. "Stop and listen before I show you how much of an ammiture you really are you got that pipsqueak?" I asked while smiling but not bothering to hide my irritation. "Of course ma'am sorry to have disturbed your meal. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ed asked knowing that he was walking on eggshells.

"Nope I am going to finish eating see you boys later. Try not to get into too much trouble while I am not around. Okay." I spoke with sarcasm and a lightened mood. "Though before you go I overheard a couple of citizens speaking about a demonstration later in the day, I want both of you there for observations then come and find me with what you have witnessed." I spoke with no room for argument. "Of course Annabelle, I would also assume that you will be in attendance as well?" Al asked. "Maybe, maybe not who can say." Was my reply turning back to my food. I listen for them to walk off then take my leave.

*Time Skip 3rd P.O.V*

"So, this father guy is suppose to be starting soon for his " _miraculous"_ performance." Ed muttered to Al as they found the crowd outside the giant temple in the middle of town. "From what all the villagers told us, he claims that he can even bring the dead back to life." Al replied, skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah, that's why we're here isn't it?" Ed asked while putting his and Annabelle's suitcases down and climbing on top of his own.

"You know brother, you could sit on my shoulders so you don't ruin your suitcase." Alphonse offered innocently. "WHY?! So people will think that you're my father instead of me now? No thanks, I'll just keep buying new luggage." Ed huffed as he crossed his arms, his attention drawn to the terrace before the church as the crowd erupted to life in applause. A man dressed in all black stood before the throws and waved while two slightly smaller men stood closer to the church.

"Is it just me or does it seem that The Good Father has body guards watching over him?" Ed noted to Al as his eyesight adjusted to the distance. The front man raised his hand and hush instantly fell over the square as he raised his other hand and put them together over his head.

"Oh great Sun God Leto! Let your love and praise rain down upon your devout followers!" The older man cried and a flash of red light appeared in his hands and cherry blossom sprouted from his fingers and flew into the sky, all the way up to the church steeple! The crowd roared in admiration and blinding faith to the obvious misuse of alchemy. One of his flowers fell into his and he gently closed his fingers around it, another flash of red light was seen and suddenly Father Cornello was wrapped in a clear crystal statue. It wrapped around his body and sprouted from his feet, a giant crystal flower appearing to rest on his hip as it wrapped higher up above his bald head into an even bigger red and yellow crystal flower.

"So that's it huh? What do you think?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"There's nothing to think! That's obviously Alchemy! There's no doubt about it!" Al responded. "Yeah, but somehow he's ignoring the laws of Equivalent exchange." Ed stated plainly.

"Yeah, he's exceeding the mass limit of that flower and he changed it from an organic matter to inorganic. He shouldn't be able to that, especially without a transmutation circle...and what's that red light? If only He had told us about everything this would be so much easier…" Annabelle muttered to herself as she too watched the spectacle from atop a roof top.

Annabelle saw her little red runt and Al from where she sat, thankful that no one has noticed her yet and yelled to get down, she rather liked her view from where she was. Father Cornello then turned around walked towards the statue of their deity and placed his left hand at the base. Another flash of light and the mouth of the statue opened and from it spewed a deep red wine into a basin that appeared around the feet. "Wow talk about cheep. That is kinda pathetic, who needs that much wine? I know life is hard, but it's not that bad" Annabelle spoke aloud though someone were listening.

From the shadows behind the roofs entrance, a slim figure watched Annabelle with a curiosity that mimicked a cat. ' _How strange. This girl, she feels weird for some reason.'_ The figure thought as they slunk away unnoticed. Annabelle continued to watch the spectacle for a few more minutes before deciding to slide down the water pipe on the side of the building and kick out Edwards' luggage from under him.

"Hey you jerk! What was that for?" Ed shouted as he rounded to face his superior.

"You were standing taller than me and I didn't like that." She snapped at him as the crowd fell into a soft hush as the priest raised his hands once more to give his farewell sermon. "Besides, we need to come up with a plan to get to the priest. A girl named Rose came to the shop to pick up some food for an offering. The shopkeeper said that she is the most devout follower of them all and that if we were to consider turning to Leto-ism, she would be the one to talk to." Annabelle whispered in a commanding way as the brothers listened intently.

"So when the crowd clears we'll go in and try to find this Rose girl and what? Ask her to introduce us to the priest?" Ed snapped a little smartly as the height comment started to sink into his brain. "So you do have a brain. You're not as hopeless as I first thought." I replied with sarcasm.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Edward screamed as Alphonse held him back, afraid for his older brothers' life. Turning to look at him Anna, with much humor lacing her voice, "You will find out…eventually." replied laughing walking away. Alphonse lifted his brother from under the shoulders and carried him as said older alchemist thrashed about wilder than a cat headed for a bath and just as loud and spiteful. It was shortly after they headed for the temple did Annabelle

spot Rose and wave her down.

"Oh, hello, you're the travels from the coffee stand, do need any help finding your way around?" The sweet pink banged girl asked.

"We do actually, you see, my companions are broke and I had my wallet stolen on the train out here, we can't afford a room at the hotel and we were told that you knew a place that we could stay?" Annabelle played innocently as Ed and Al watched in astonishment.

"Absolutely! I'll talk to Father Cornello about putting you in the Pilgrim's corridors." Rose assured kindly while gesturing for them to follow her. So follow her they did, Ed and Al introducing themselves and Edward, trying to be impressive gave her his State Alchemist Title. Upon entering the temple Rose was greeted by a man in all black as well as addressing the guests inquisitively.

"These are some travelers that I was hoping the Father would let stay the Pilgrims quarters, This is Edward and Alphonse Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist is the adorable shorty, and then this is...I'm sorry, what did you say your name is?" "Annabelle, sweet child it's Annabelle. No person of importance." Annabelle replied with a sweet smile that would bring grown men to their knees.

From behind the young woman the two younger boys appeared to have to orb like shapes leaving their bodies as their bodies turned an odd shade of white, even the armor! Judging by the boys reactions, and finding the young woman before him to be quite cute, the holy figure merely nodded and led the weary travelers away from Rose with a polite wave.

*TIME SKIP 2 HOURS Annabelle's P.O.V*

"Boys time to get your asses to work. Rose is down by the altar let's go see what we can find out about this Cornello fellow and be done with this place. I have a bad feeling about being here." I spoke with all seriousness. "Yes ma'am!" they spoke with urgency. "Well brother, let's go talk to Rose, maybe even thank her for helping us find a place to stay for free." Alphonse said slightly more relaxed than his brother was at this point in time.

"Yeah, whatever, you just don't want to piss off Annabelle." Ed muttered under his breath, and causing my blood to simmer ever so slightly. "Yeah, well if you weren't so stubborn, you would learn your lesson that she could easily, seriously, injure us without even breaking a sweat! Now, let's get going before you really upset her." Alphonse chided his older brother, something the older brother is suppose to do to the younger one. Alphonse then grabbed his brother from under the armpits and hoisted him into the arm, holding him at arm's length while Edward started to thrash around, very wet kitten style.

' _Alphonse really should be the older brother with a punk like him around. I'm just glad Erinn isn't around to encourage this behavior.'_ I thought as freaking kitten glared at his younger brother and me, flipping me off as the door shut behind them. "EDWARD ELRIC GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" I screeched as I tore the door off of it's hinges.

The suit of armor must have been able to teleport for Alphonse was nowhere in sight as my blood started to spike through my skin in my rage. ' _That damn brat just wait until I get my hands on you.'_ I thought manically.


End file.
